memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Redemption (episode)
nits I removed the following nits, as per agreement that they are not suitable for an encyclopedia. By the way... does anybody know where I can find that Ten Forward discussion? I know it's around, I was part of it, but now I can't find the blasted thing... --From Andoria with Love 22:15, 25 February 2007 (UTC) :*''When Gowron's ship is about to be destroyed, Kurn arrives and chases off the Duras ship but Kurn's ship gets several shots on the Duras ship's shields after it cloaks when the shields should be down due to the cloak.'' :*''It seems a bit questionable that Sela could have risen to the rank of captain by the age of 23 (she was born at least within a year of the Enterprise C's destruction which was 22 years before Season 3)-- this is unheard of in Starfleet-- and would probably be even more unlikely in the Romulan military considering they live longer, as the Vulcans do.'' Tachyon Grid Can anybody explain the actual point of the grid? It is like putting a band-aid on a trauma victim. In addition, the Romulans could have simply skirted the entire grid and nobody would even be the wiser. :Apparently not, since they didn't. --OuroborosCobra talk 03:24, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Quotes removed Removed the following per MA:QUOTE as passages and/or questionable memorability versus the ones that are there currently: "We will have to move quickly if we are to be successful." "Successful?" "Yes. In preventing a Klingon Civil War." :-'Gowron' and Picard "I do not hear the words of traitors." "I am not a traitor." "You admitted your guilt before the Council." "I accepted discommendation to ''protect the Empire." "''Protect it? How?" "It was Duras's father who betrayed our people to the Romulans at Khitomer, ''not mine." "''Duras? There is proof of this?" "There is." : - Gowron and Worf "Good game. Don't feel bad, I was doing this long before you were born." : - Guinan, on beating Worf at target practice "Gowron, son of M'Rel, hakt'em. The Arbiter confirms that you have completed the Rite of Succession. Your enemies have been destroyed. You stand alone."" : - K'Tal "Members of the High Council, it is a day of great rejoicing for the family of Duras in the Klingon Empire. We have discovered that our brother did indeed have a son and heir." : - Lursa "Why not just kill Picard?" "Fool! (slaps Toral) Do we want the Federation as our enemy?!" "No." "At least not yet. But when the time is right, we ''will deal with the Federation...and Captain Picard." : - '''Toral', B'Etor and Sela "So why be our enemy... when you could be our friend?" : - B'Etor, to Picard "You have manipulated the circumstances with the skill... of a Romulan. My decision will be announced at high sun tomorrow. Excellent tea. Good day, ladies." :-'Picard' to Lursa and B'Etor "Does the Federation dictate Klingon destiny? Or do we? Follow me, and I will show you honor." "Follow him... and you reject all Klingon law!" : - Toral and Gowron "If we go to the aid of the ''Vortas we'll be dragging the Federation into a Klingon Civil War." :- '''Picard' "This is Captain Kurn of the Hegh'ta. We come to defend the Empire and to follow the banner of Gowron." : - Kurn "Mr. Worf, your responsibilities as a Starfleet officer are incompatible with remaining onboard a Klingon ship during a time of war." "Captain..." "I order you to return to duty at once." "Then I resign my commission... as a Starfleet officer." :- Picard and Worf "Permission to leave the ship, sir." "Permission granted. Ka'pla!" "Goodbye." :- Worf and Picard "The grasp of Duras reaches out from the grave." :- Gowron --31dot 01:05, January 10, 2012 (UTC) :Does this mean that you think that Guinan being better than Worf in target practice is more memorable than Worf resigning his Starfleet commission, or than Toral and Gowron competing before the High Council, or than Picard accusing the Duras sisters of cooperating with Romulans? --simkn It means that there were too many quotes on the page. Feel free to substitute quotes you feel are memorable for ones you think aren't- or alternatively simply remove quotes you feel aren't memorable- but there was too many before- and there really shouldn't be too many more than six or so. If you haven't already, I suggest you review MA:QUOTE for some guidelines on quotes.--31dot 02:08, January 10, 2012 (UTC) :Yes I've already read the quote guidelines. Six is a suggested number, not a hard rule. I agree there were too many quotes. I added plenty to choose from and expected the community at large to decide which ones are worth keeping. I was responding to what you said at the top of your post: "Removed the following per MA:QUOTE as passages and/or questionable memorability versus the ones that are there currently", implying that you felt the ones that you removed were not memorable. Which prompted my question. -simkn Six might not be a "hard rule" but there was 23 quotes (or sets of quotes) which seems excessive for a hour episode. Frankly I wasn't too discriminate with my choices simply because there were so many quotes- though I did remove a couple of passages which shouldn't be there because "quotes" shouldn't be more than two, maybe three lines. If you desire community input on quotes, I would suggest soliciting it on the relevant article's talk page beforehand (or even afterwards). Otherwise, I again invite you to proceed as I suggested in my last post.--31dot 03:08, January 10, 2012 (UTC) The pile in the bowl In one scene Kurn lays his hand on a pile of something in a bowl in the back of the room near a window. Is that his father's ashes or something? 16:33, April 29, 2013 (UTC)